


The Dangers of the High Seas

by PsychVamp



Series: Gendrya Month [4]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arya is a pirate captain, Death Threats, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Feelings Realization, Gendry Waters is a Baratheon, Mutual Pining, Pirates, Smut, evil stepmother, ransom demands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24027415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychVamp/pseuds/PsychVamp
Summary: Prompt 5 Captive: Lord Gendry Baratheon is traveling on business when he’s kidnapped by pirates. Arya  Stark wasn’t planning on attacking the passing ship or taking prisoners. Now she’s saddled  with a Lord she’s trying to ransom and no idea why she’s less and less inclined to give him up the closer they get to shore.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Series: Gendrya Month [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694665
Comments: 95
Kudos: 200





	1. The Captive

**Author's Note:**

> Final prompt for Gendrya Month from the days-of-gendrya account on tumblr. I changed it up just a little bit, but it still fits in pretty well.
> 
> I'm guessing this will eventually end up a three parter, because I have issues with doing one-shots it seems lol
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Gendry should have known something like this would happen to him one day, he just did not happen to have good luck. Being kidnapped by pirates seemed exactly like something that should happen to him. The trip to Bravos was usually an easy one, he had done it many a time before and never had an issue. It was as if the gods had been punishing him, this time they had been plagued by storms and now by pirates. They had probably been hoping for a merchant ship when they had attacked the vessel, he wondered how disappointed they would be when they found he was really the only thing of value on board. He and his crew were kneeling on the deck when the Captain made an appearance, though they had never met, he recognized her all the same. Petite, in men’s clothes, a rapier at her side, and flying a snarling wolf as the flag. She was called the She-wolf of the sea, and had the reputation of only taking the goods, which included the occasional ransom, and not killing the crews, unless someone fought back. He was at least thankful for that, he would have felt awful if his crew were to perish. 

She looked around the gathered men and stopped in front of his own captain, he wondered how she knew who he was, “What business do you have on the Sunset Sea?”

“Travelling to Bravos on business.” Captain Cleary answered, “We have no gold or anything of value.”

The She-wolf turned to a member of her crew, he shook his head, and she sighed, “Not a merchant vessel then. You must be transporting  _ someone _ of value then instead.” Her eyes scanned the rest of them, they landed on him and he held his head up proud. She smiled at him and walked over, “Who might you be?”

“Gendry Baratheon.” He answered, his voice surprisingly steady for the situation. 

“Baratheon is the ruling house of the Storm’s End I believe.” She nodded, not waiting for a confirmation from him, “You’ll be coming with us. I am sure your father will pay a hefty ransom for your return.”

He scoffed, he highly doubted that but she had already walked back to the Captain, “You and your crew are to return to Storm’s End. Tell Lord Baratheon that in a fortnight he will receive a raven telling him where to meet up with 50000 gold dragons for the safe return of his son. Is that understood?”

The captain nodded, “Yes.”

“Good.” She gestured to two of her men, “Take him aboard the ship, put him in my cabin for now.”

A man pulled Gendry to his feet, he shrugged off the hands, “I won’t put up a fight. I can walk myself there.”

The She-wolf nodded, and the men simply went one in front and one behind him, and he walked over the plank that had been suspended between the two ships. He turned and took one last look at the ship, he was sure to never see it again. He took one deep breath before he was led into the pirate ship, he wondered what would happen to him now?

* * *

Arya entered her cabin after their course had been set, their new hostage was sitting in a chair before the grand desk. Her men had tied his wrists to the arms of the chair but otherwise he was not restrained. 

“Captain.” He greeted her first, and she was surprised at his demeanor. She had kidnapped lordlings before, none had acted like this. He seemed almost relaxed.

‘“Lord Baratheon.” She replied and took her seat.

“Gendry is fine, the formality gets tiring after awhile, and we will be together for a very long time.” He said.

“Only a few weeks, then I will have my ransom and you can go home.” She told him.

“You can send the ransom, but you won’t get one.” He answered calmly from the chair she had had him tied to. 

She looked at him and said, “Your Father won’t want his son back?”

“He might but my step-mother doesn’t. I am all that is standing between her precious Joffrey and the title. She will happily intercept the ransom demand from Captain Cleary before my father can speak to him. She will send the Captain on his way and then never relay the message to my father. The letter you plan to send with the rendezvous spot will be burned upon arrival. I will simply become ‘lost at sea’ or something. She is clever, she will think of something.” He said and seemed to ease into the chair, “You are stuck with me now,  _ Captain _ .”

She stared at him in shock, “Why does none of that seem to bother you?”

He shrugged his shoulders, “I don’t really have a say in the matter. Cersei has been trying to get rid of me for years, you have just given her the perfect opportunity. She would have found a way to actually kill me eventually.”

“You are mad.”

“I am practical.” He answered, “You have a reputation for not killing your hostages unless they attempt escape or the ransom is not paid. I figure that gives me a moon to convince you not to kill me when no one arrives for the meet up.”

“Do not pretend to know me sir.” She said, and she found that he was unsettling her. Never once in the 5 years she had commanded this ship had someone ever behaved in such a manner, or in the 5 years she had spent in the service of her former captain, the one who had taught her all she knew.

“Reputation is everything in this kind of business, She-wolf. You should be proud that you are so well known.”

She looked into his blue eyes, they reminded her of the blue of the sea when you knew it held a great deep, and asked, “If I went to Storm’s End, what would I find is the reputation of Gendry Baratheon?”

“That would depend on who you asked. The servants would tell you I am polite but broody. The smallfolk would tell you that I am a whoremonger just like my father, though it is not the truth. Maybe you would hear that I am cursed. I have been betrothed three times and all three ladies died mysterious deaths. My younger siblings would hopefully be kind to me, expect for Joffrey that is.” He answered her and she could see the underlying anger in his soul.

“What would the truth be?” She couldn’t help asking.

He shook his head, “For my tragic past I require free use of my arms and some wine.”

She stood up and walked to the cabinet, unlatching it, she removed a bottle of wine and two glasses. She poured a decent amount in each until she removed the dagger from her belt. She walked toward him, keeping her eyes on his, but she saw no fear. Which was unusual for sure, men tended to look at her in one of two ways, with disgust or fear. She could see neither in the eyes of the man sitting before her. She cut his bonds and moved back to her chair.

He picked up his glass and gave it sniff, she wasn’t about to assure him it wasn’t poisoned when he took a sip. He smiled at her, “Dornish red, you do you get around.”

“I have sailed all the Seven Seas.” She replied before taking her own sip, “I believe I am owed a tragic past.”

“Do I get to hear your own afterwards?” He questioned, not catching her off guard.

“Captives don’t get to make demands.”

“I am not demanding anything. I am simply curious how a highborn girl from the North ends up as the captain of a pirate ship.” He said, smirking as he drank his wine.

She narrowed his eyes at him, “What makes you think I am either of those things?”

“Your accent for one, you have almost gotten rid of it, but the hints are still there. As for the highborn, little things you say and do.” He replied, “Which part of my story would you like first?”

“The beginning is usually a good place to start.” 

He smiled at her, “Beginning it is. My mother was a proper lady, born of the right blood and all of that. I don't know anything about her to be honest, she died when I was three, giving birth to what would have been a sister. Not even a year later, my father married Cersei Lannister.” He took a sip of his wine, “That woman escaped from one of the seven hells, I am sure of it. She never treated me like her son, more like I was bug crawling on her shoe. I was handed over to my Septa, which was fine, she was kinder than Cersei at least. Cersei wasted no time giving my father another child, Joffrey. 5 years my junior and sadistic little shit from the moment he could speak and walk. With a son on hand, Cersei began trying to undermine me. I was just a child and she started setting up situations that I was sure to fail. She paid the children at the keep to exclude me from everything, leaving me isolated. This led to some anger issues on my part, which fell into her plan. Luckily, my uncle saw what was happening and took me away for awhile during adolescence. During which time Cersei gave birth to more children, Mrycella and Tommen, neither of which have inherited her hellfire. I returned to Storm’s End at 16, ready to learn my people and my roles. Cersei had completely replaced the staff in the 8 years I had been gone. She told them all that was a cruel, drunken fool like my father. That I had been sent away because I had attempted to kill Joffrey when he was a toddler. She had told them I had already fathered bastards and that I would rape any of the maids should they happen upon me in the right mood.”

He paused and she said, “Wouldn’t they have caught on to the lies once none of those things actually came to pass?”

He nodded, “I refused to drink any of the wine they placed in my room. I became extra polite to all the staff and kept my distance from the maids. I was never seen in a whore house and no one could properly claim to have seen a woman in my rooms. I spent time with my younger siblings, helping Mrycella learn her dances and Tommen his sword. Joffrey I stayed clear of and he did the same for me. It took two years before the rumors Cersei had spread ceased. Then, my father betrothed to me to a Dornish noblewoman, her father’s land had a lot of vineyards. We exchanged a few letters but before she could travel to Storm’s End, she had an accident riding and broke her neck.” He finished his glass. 

She silently filled it up again, captivated by his story.

“Six moons later, I have a new betrothed. A lady from the Riverlands, again we exchanged a few letters, but she drowned two days before they were set to depart.” He sighed, “I was shocked. What are the chances that two women I was set to marry would die in such horrible accidents. I refused to have another betrothal for 2 years. Then, my father came to me and insisted I needed a bride. He had even already brought her to the castle to meet me, her name was Alys, she was from the North.” He took a sip of the wine, “We conversed while the preparations were made for the wedding. I will not claim that I loved her, but I feel as if given time, I could have mayhaps done so in the future.”

He paused and she waited but her impatience got to her, “What happened to Alys?”

He raised his eyes to her, “She was poisoned. The official cause of death was a sudden fever, but I know Cersei had her killed. I am of the belief that Cersei killed all of three of them.”

Arya frowned, “Why would she kill them?”

“I can’t have an heir if I don’t have a bride and she could not kill me, though I am sure she has tried, so she found other ways to prevent my accession to the lordship.” He said, and then shrugged, “And now I am here. She finally got her wish, I am out of the way.”

Arya watched him for a moment, the tale he told was fantastical, an evil stepmother with murder on her mind. Nothing about him seemed dishonest though. His posture and tone all indicated truth, as did the way he told the story, the emotions were all real. She nodded, “Very well Gendry, I have one question for you.” He gave a single nod, “Why have you not tried to kill your stepmother? Surely she has done something you could prove and have her executed for.”

He left out a low chuckled, “I have tried. My father is too drunk off his ass most of the time to see her deceit. She also has the steward and maester in her pocket, or her bed. I have very few allies in Storm’s End.”

“Did you not have a plan? Surely you were not just going to let her kill you.”

He smirked at her, “I was going to Bravos for a reason.”

She was confused for a moment before a special coin in her pocket seemed to start to burn and she laughed, “An assassin?”

He shrugged, “I could not kill her myself, I have no one I can trust to do it for me, and I have money. I have heard you cannot get better results than the Faceless Men.”

She took a sip of her wine and shook her head, “You are certainly a surprise Gendry Baratheon.”

“Thank you m’lady.” He said and tipped his glass to her before taking a sip.

“Do not call me that.” She said, all lightness gone from her tone. She was not a lady and she had never been a lady then, maybe if she had been, she wouldn’t be where she was now. 

He was silent for a moment, studying her, “Your turn to share, Captain.”

She smirked at him, “Maybe another time, if I feel you have earned the information.”

He nodded and looked around the room, before back to her, “Does the She-wolf have any special plans for me, besides ransom?”

“Ransom is the only plan I ever have for my hostages.” She told him, “You are no more special than the last highborn nor from the next. Your tragic past does not excuse you from this.”

He got to his feet and approached her, he leaned against her desk, “What shall you do with me when there is no ransom?”

She looked him over, he was extremely handsome, his shirt stretched firmly over his muscles in his current position with his arms crossed over his chest. His coal black hair made his endless blue eyes all the more beautiful. She had never felt true attraction before she realized because she was feeling it now. Her 22 year old body was betraying her for the first time. She pushed it down, she would not be manipulated by her own desire, she had a job to do, and she would do it. She stood up, her face only reached his shoulder, she looked up into his face, “I have a moon to think about. Make sure you stay on my good side, my lord.”

He smirked at her again, this one was different than the almost dangerous ones from before, this one held a different danger, desire. He took a breath, “I told you to call me Gendry, m’lady.”

“My name is Arya.” She said without thinking, she never told anyone her true name.

His hand cupped her own and brought to his lips, he kissed the knuckles and said, “I will make sure to endure myself to you, Arya.”

She pulled her hand back and walked to the door, needing to collect herself a moment before saying, “Come along. I will show you your room, which you will be locked in.”

He followed without complaint, “I would expect nothing less, I am just a hostage, after all.”

She needed to remind herself of that, he was just a hostage. He would be gone soon and she would have the ransom. Except for that dangerous part in her brain that had just awoken, what if she kept him for herself instead.


	2. The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A storm might delay some well laid plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the comments on the first chapter. I upped the chapter count, because lets be real, this is me, and I have a problem with keeping things short. Also, this is a full AU, does not take place in the time of canon, but a Westeros that was like 1600s for us. Hope you enjoy!!

She sat up in the bed with a sharp intake of breath, the sound of knocking on the door was not enough to distract her from the wetness between her legs or the throbbing still in her core. She took a deep, calming breath and shouted, “What is it?”

“Storm brewing on the horizon Captain.” Came the voice of her riggers.

“Tell Clegane I’ll be right there.” She shouted and swung her feet over the edge of the bed. 

She quickly pulled on her clothes, trying to do so without thinking about the dream. The dream that had easily been the most sexual experience of her life. She had more important things to deal with right now.

The deck was a rush of people as her crew started making sure everything was secure for the oncoming storm. She bypassed them all and went up to the wheel deck. Her first mate, a gruff hard man named Sandor Clegane, was standing with their ever trustful steerman, Martus. 

“What do we got?” She asked as she stood next to the two men, both who towered over here.

“Look for yourself.” Clegane said, handing her the spyglass and pointing to the eastern horizon. She pulled the glass up and sure enough, the entire horizon was nothing but a wall of black clouds. She sighed as she lowered it, “No going around?”

“Not unless you want to add a sennight to the journey.” Martus replied.

She huffed, “That would also delay us getting rid of Lord Baratheon.”

“Aye. We’d be stuck with the fancy cunt a lot longer but we might not die.” Clegane commented, just as blunt as he usually was.

She nodded, “It looks like a bad one. Try to move around it if you can, I have a few things in my cabin to secure.”

“What about the lord?” Clegane questioned.

“He should be fine in his cabin the rest of the day, he would just get in the way out here. Make sure someone brings him some food, explain the storm might cause a rocking journey.” She said offhandedly, if anyone was to catch on to her fast growing attachment to the blue eyes lord it would be Clegane.

“Aya Captain.” He answered before walking off onto the greater deck, barking orders in his loud, carrying voice that earned him the nickname of “the Hound”.

She turned to Martus, “Have someone come get him the moment anything changes.”

“Aye Captain.” He responded, but he kept his eyes on the clouds in the distance.

She took her leave, heading to the galley and grabbing an apple before heading back to her cabin. She hadn’t been lying when she had said she had things to secure but she also needed the space to collect herself, storms brought her nothing but bad luck.

* * *

Gendry was bored, that was really the only way he could describe his current state of being. A crew member had delivered him a meal of bread, cheese, and fruit before warning him they might be in for a storm later. That was the day before he was pretty sure, he was hungry again and they had for sure found the storm. It had hit them sometime in the night, he had been thrown from his cot and onto the floor from the shock of the waves. He had been at sea in a storm before, he simply grabbed the pillow and blanket and made himself a place on the floor. He had expected someone to come feed him again today, but he had not yet been graced with such opportunity. After what he assumed was midday, he got to his feet and started banging on the door and yelling, hoping someone would eventually hear him over the storm.

A large man with scars over half his face opened it, “What are you yelling about?”

He huffed, “I was wondering if I was going to get any food today.”

The man frowned, “No one brought you anything?”

He shook his head, “I got one meal yesterday and that was it. If I had known it wouldn’t be a daily thing, I would have saved some of it.”

“Come on then.” The man said and gestured for Gendry to following him.

Gendry was surprised at the reaction but took his chance to leave the small cabin he had been given.

“I expect you aren’t going to do something stupid.” The man said, walking steady despite the swaying of the ship.

Gendry was not having as much luck, pusing off the walls to help keep his balance, “I got nowhere to go while we are in the middle of the sea. I would just like some food.”

The man grunted, “Got the tell the Captain I took you out first.”

The captain, he remembered her, she had featured heavily in the dream he had been having before the waves threw him from his bed. He wondered if he had a chance of making it come true, “Can I ask your name?”

The man was silent so long that he no longer expected an answer when he said, “Clegane, I am the first mate. Don’t have any ideas you can pull one over on the Captain either. Just because she is small and a woman, that does not mean she is a pushover.”

“I never had any intention of pulling anything.” He replied, and had to stop suddenly when the first mate turned on him.

“The fuck you aint.” He said, “She is not some highborn lady or whore that you can trick into bed, if you try it, she will gled you, ransom or no.”

“I was not going..”

“Yes you were.” Clegane said before he raised his fist and knocked on the door they were in front of. 

A voice granted them entrance and Clegane pushed open the door.

Gendry tried to contain the smirk that threatened to escape when he took the Captain seated at her desk, looking over a chart.

She seemed surprised to see them, “What is the meaning of this Clegane?”

“The stupid cunts forgot to feed him. Thought I would make you aware before I took him down to the galley.” The first mate responded, pulling Gendry fully into the room with him as he entered.

She swore and got to her feet, “I don’t want him the galley.” She looked him over, “Leave him here with me, go figure out who slacked on their duties. They get the next lookout watch, after they have delivered us dinner.”

The man nodded with a quick, “Aye Captain.” Before he turned around and left out the door.

Gendry walked over to the chair he’d sat in the last time he’d been in the cabin and took a seat, “Hello again, Arya.”

Her grey eyes watched him, “I did not think we were on first name terms, Gendry.”

“I’d like to think we are on our way to being friends.” He answered, flashing her a smirk.

“Do a lot of your friendship begin with someone kidnapping you?” She asked him.

He shook his head, “This would be the first but maybe that was what all the others were missing.”

“You are a curious man Gendry Baratheon. I really have no idea what you hope to get out of all of this.” She asked, and steadied herself ever so slightly against the desk as a wave rolled against the boat.

He nearly fell out of his chair and he did not miss the small giggle that escaped before she was able to stop it. Once he had regained his balance he said, “I already know that I cannot return to Storm’s End, maybe I hoping to endear myself to you and find a place on your crew.”

She raised a single eyebrow and said, “The lordling wants to play at being pirate?”

“Seems to have worked out well enough for you.” He threw back, curious to see what he had to do to get her to open up about her past.

She shook her head, “Still believe I am some little lady from the North?”

“I know you are.” He replied and then shrugged, “I don’t really care which family you are from. I am curious as to how you found yourself here though.”

“Why do you want to know? So that when you return to your life you can say that you were able to uncover the secrets of the the She-wolf of the Sea?”

“I keep telling you, I will not be allowed to return to my old life.” He replied but before he could say more, there was a knock of the door.

The Captain looked up at the door and granted the person entrance. The man who had brought Gendry the meal in his room entered, his eyes down and a bruise forming on his cheek. He carried a tray and moved forward to place it on the desk.

He took a step back, “Captain, I wish to apologize….”

“Do not fail me again Vic.” She interrupted the man, her grey eyes as cold as steel.

“Aye Captain.” The blond man replied before fleeing from the room.

Gendry held back a laugh at the sight, the man easily had advantage sizewise over the Captain but he ran from her scolding like scared child. He turned to the food brought for them, “Shall we eat then, Captain?”

Her grey eyes studied him for a moment before she nodded, “Why does your step-mother hate you so much? Is it really just because you are not of her blood?”

He nodded as he chewed the bread, he swallowed and said, “She has always hated me, so unless I did some great offense to her as a small child, I cannot think of reason.”

“Seems like a hateful woman, why would your Father marry her?” She asked, slowly eating her own portion of the meal.

“Money.” He answered, “Her Father is Tywin Lannister, the Lord of Casterly Rock, and he provided a very hefty dowry for his daughter, and continues to support her even now.”

She shook her head, “All the highborns care about is money and standing.”

He smirked at her again, “Is that why you left it all behind? Had no care for those things yourself?”

“I have already told you multiple time that I have no story to share with you.” She said, her tone displaying the annoyance her posture did not.

He shrugged, “I was hoping you’d changed your mind.”

“I was too change my mind in the span of this conversation?”

“I have been told I can be very persuasive when I need to be.” He replied, flashing her what he called his ‘court smile’.

She shook her head and let out a little laugh, “I am not some simple minded courtier or a man of the horse you can persuade into anything.”

He slowly ate his cheese, his blue eyes scanning her as she did the same. The rest of the food disappeared in a comfortable silence before he said, “Could I persuade you to other things?”

She slowly lowered her goblet of wine, “What did you have in mind, my lord?”

“I enjoy your company, perhaps I could spend more time in it, and less time in my cell.” He suggested, trying to keep his scandalous thoughts at bay.

“Why would I agree to such a thing? In a moon’s turn you shall be back on your way to Storm’s End and I shall be sailing off to places unknown.” She replied, moving her position to prop her boated feet up on the table, “I have no cause to get to know you better.”

“Call it a flight of fancy all my own then. I  _ do  _ wish to get to know you better.” He stood to his feet, “I wish to keep my head when all of this is over.”

“As long as your Father pays, no violence need occur.” She assured him, her eyes watching him as he moved slowly about the room.

He stopped by the window, the dark swirling sea outside barely visible in the failing afternoon light, “He will not get the chance to pay.”

He heard her sigh behind him, and her boots hitting the floor, “I have trouble believing that your stepmother truly has that much power.”

He turned to look at her, “Where do we plan to make port?”

She shook her head, “I cannot tell…”

“What good does it do to keep a secret? Will I manage to secret a raven away with the information?” He asked her.

“Tarth, there is a fishing village there that will suit us nicely while we await the term agreement.” She replied.

“This storm will delay us but we will arrive, I would not be surprised if the news of my death at sea has not already reached Tarth.”

She studied him closely for a long moment, “You truly believe this don’t you?”

“Of course, I would not have said it otherwise. Did you think I was lying to you?” He asked her earnestly, and while he was not above lying to save his skin, he saw no reason to in this case.

“You are unlike any other captive we have ever had. I did not know what to think about you.” She admitted, and he could see her trying to piece together everything he had said.

Gendry took a few steps closer to her, “Arya. I promise that everything I have told you is the truth. You shall received no ransom from me and even you release me, I will have no where to go. If I try to return to Storm’s End after Cersei has announced my death, she will attempt to turn it to her favor. She is a cunning snake, pretending to be a gentle stag, with the heart of a ruthless lion.”

She smiled at him, “You have an interesting way with your words.”

He shrugged, “I’ve had a lot of time to think up creative names to call my stepmother.”

Arya shook her head, “We shall see the truth of all you say when we reach Tarth, until then, you shall remain my captive.”

He wanted to argue but he also knew better than to push his luck, one did not gain a reputation like her’s without having earned it. He was about to nod when she spoke again.

“However, I have enjoyed talking with you, thus far. I do not see why we could not continue to share meals together. At least then I can trust you are being fed, something I should have seen to myself it seems.”

“I did not suffer over it, just went a little hungry for a short while. Others have gone through much worse.” He replied, wanting to take away some of her guilt.

She turned her eyes on him again, something he was beginning to wish could happen everyday for the rest of his life. That was a strange feeling for him, he had never felt a connection to someone before, not after such a short amount of time. 

She nodded quickly, “I have to check on the crew, I shall escort you back to your cabin. We can talk more tomorrow, my lord.”

He stepped into her space, “I really would prefer it if you would call me Gendry. My lord just sounds far to formal for friends.”

She held her chin high as she looked up to meet his gaze, “Is that what you want us to be, friends?”

“If friends is all you are offering, I shall take it, but if you want to offer more,” He took the risk and placed a hand on her upper arm, “I am more than willing for that as well.”

She seemd shocked at his proposition before she schooled her face and removed his hand from her arm, “You are far too forward, my lord, if you assumed a few kind words and handsome smiles are all it takes to get into my bed?”

He shook his head, “You misunderstand me, Captain. While I believe I would thoroughly enjoy being in your bed, I was thinking more that I’d like a place in your heart.”

Her mouth opened in shock at that, and usually he would take pride in such a thing, but instead he found confusion in its place. Why would she think it so strange a thing for a man to say to her? She was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. She closed her mouth into a frown, “That is enough of your foolish behavior. Come.”

He followed her silence back to his cabin but before the door closed he asked, “We shall still have our meal together tomorrow?”

She gave a quick nod before slamming and bolting the door. He sat down on his bed with a sigh of relief, but with the sound of the pounding waves against the wood, he doubted his night would be restful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we will learn a bit more about Arya


	3. Getting to Know You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya finds it difficult to deny the attraction she feels to Gendry; Gendry learns more about his beautiful Captain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello wonderful readers. Apologies for the delay, had to finish my submission for the Gendrya Big Bang before I continue my plans for this story. 
> 
> Things get a little steamer in this chapter, and I did up the rating because of it. If you are one those people that wish to skip the smut, stop reading at the part where after Arya says "Then you may take me to bed." and then start reading again after the line break.
> 
> Enjoy!!

Arya soon realized that Gendry was not only handsome, but smart and funny. He was also not afraid to do work, insisting that it was silly for him to sit around his cabin all day when he could help on deck. He had told her that his uncle’s right hand man, a Ser Davos, had taught him all about sailing as a boy. Arya gave him over to the Hound, and he was quickly put to work helping with the ropes. He was quick for someone of his size and he had a lot of strength, which helped with the heavy coils. She quickly realized she was spending more time watching him wok on deck than she was actually doing her duties. Not that there was much for her to do until they reached the island, her crew was the most efficient around.

“Do not fuck him.” The Hound said, coming up to lean against the rail with her, “You fuck him, he leaves, and then you’ll be miserable.”

Arya flashed her eyes up to him, “What makes you think I’d be miserable? Maybe I just want to know what all the fuss is about.”

“If that was all you wanted, you’ve had plenty of offers in the past that would have done just fine.” He pointed out before glaring at Gendry, who was currently helping some of the riggers with a project, “He could be dangerous.”

She rolled her eyes, “Gendry is not a threat to me.”

“Not physically, emotionally. You want to fuck him, he wants to fuck you, that is normal.” Clegane shook his head, “I can tell, it is more than that.”

“Have you ever fucked anyone you had an emotional connection with?” She asked him, already pretty sure she knew the answer.

“There is a reason I stick to whores. They know it is all about nothing but a quick fuck.” He pointed now to Gendry, “That boy will break you.”

“I appreciate your concern, but there is no reason for it. I am not planning to fuck Gendry or any other man for that matter. You know my reasons.” She answered, trying to avoid letting her stare rest on the man in question again.

He shook his head, “I also told you that one day you’d find a man that would make you change your mind. Don’t let it be the one that could destroy everything you have built.”

She glared at the man, glad they were alone at the moment, “Nothing but the will of the gods will destroy what I have created here. I am exactly where I want to be, I want for nothing.”

“That is a pile of horseshit and we both know it. You want a family again, your’s threw you away, and you made a life for yourself. This crew, it is only a poor man's excuse for a true family, and you know that. You know it every time we make port and they return to their real families for a visit and yet we remain on this ship.”

Arya closed her eyes, “I am not that girl anymore. She died, everyone knows that.”

Clegane shook his head, “You’ve been given a shit hand that you’ve made a winner. I was there for it all. That boy is dangerous to everything that you’ve done.”

Arya watched as he walked away, his broad back disappearing to the lower deck, barking orders as he went. She glanced up at Gendry once more, if he had been the man waiting for her at the end of the road, would she have made the same choices? She shook her head, the girl she once was wouldn’t have cared. He would have just been her cage.

Gendry caught her stare and flashed her a quick smile before returning to his task and her heart beat increased. Maybe Clegane was right, maybe Gendry was dangerous, but she’d never backed away from danger before and she wasn’t going to start now.

* * *

Gendry joined her for dinner that night, just as he had for every night since the storm. She had learned that she greatly enjoyed his company and that she would probably miss it when he went back to his home. Though he did keep telling her that his family would send no ransom and he wasn’t going anywhere.

“I don’t think Clegane like me very much.” He told her after they’d finished their food, “He kept telling at him to work faster.”

“He does that to everyone.” She said, giving him a tense smile.

He shrugged, “This just feels different.”

“Do not worry about him, I have known him a long time, he will not harm you.” She assured him.

Gendry smirked, “Would you harm me?”

She frowned, “What?”

He got up and slowly moved around the table, “If I were to come closer and steal a kiss, would you harm me?”

Her heart was racing, not with fear, but with anticipation, “Why would you want to kiss me?”

“I have wanted to kiss you ever since our first talk, when I was tied to that chair. I have never met a woman like you.” He replied, stopped right beside her and leaned down, “Dangerous, smart, beautiful. A perfect combination.”

She wanted to tell him that he was wrong, she was not beautiful, she was a horseface, but his lips were pressing against her own before she could express the words. She had been kissed a few times, always by men that thought just because she was drunk she would be receptive to their advances. Maybe if any of them had kissed like Gendry, she would have been. She found her hands coming up and gripping his arms as his hands bracketed her face. The kiss was slow, sensual, as if he was trying to seer the action into their skins through extended contact.

He pulled away after what seemed like a lifetime, he rested his forehead on her own, “Do I get to live?”

“Only if you do that again.” She said and his lips were back on her’s immediately, this time pressing with an urgency they had been missing before.

He was bent at an awkward angle, so she got to her feet, barely breaking the kiss at the movement. Once she was standing, he gripped her hips and lifted her onto the table. She had never been handled in such a way, she found the action only made her desire him even more. He was still taller than her even like this, but he was able to lean now instead of bend, and it gave her hands more freedom. She started them in his hair, running her fingers through his dark locks. He placed himself between her legs, which moved on their own accord and wrapped around him, bringing him even closer. The kissing was desperate and passionate, his hands keeping almost a bruising force on her waist, as if he was stopping them from moving to other places.

She tilted her head to breathe and his mouth was suddenly on her neck, sucking at the delicate skin, and a moan escaped her. It was unlike any sound she had ever made and it only seemed to spur him on. He bucked his hips and she let out a shocked gasp as his hard bulge bumped up against that delicate place between her legs. She had explored herself on more than one occasion, she knew what feelings could be gained from doing so, but never had another been so close to it before. The whimper that escaped her when he did it a second time seemed to release the control he had over his hands. One remained on her waist but the other traveled up and cupped her breast, his thumb running over her covered nipple.

She wanted this, wanted this like she had never wanted before in her life, but the Hound’s words came back to her and she said, “Wait.”

He immediately removed his hands and took a step back from her, or he would have had her legs not trapped him against her, “Did I go too far?”

She shook her head, “No, I wanted that, I want you…”

“But?” He asked, one of his hands moved to squeeze her tight, “What is it?”

She forced herself to look away, there was absolutely nothing embarrassing about what she was about to say, “I have never been with a man before.”

His eyes widened in shock for a moment before he said, “Truly?”

She nodded, “I have never desired a man before you.”

He smirked at that, “I am honored that you would even consider me, m’lady.”

She hit him on the arm, “I told you not to call me that. If you wish this night to end now, then say it again.”

“I will never utter it again.” He swore and then asked, “How far do you wish to go? We will only do whatever you are comfortable with.”

She felt a new emotion in her chest at his statement and how quickly he had stopped when she had told him too. This was a man who had the proper respect for a woman, he had only made his attempt to seduce after nearly a fortnight of getting to know one another. She realized it only now, they had been courting. Only their end result was not a marriage agreement but a more intimate one that would take place on her bed. She was heading in a dangerous direction here, one that all of her knowledge of the Seven Seas could not assist her with. 

She took a deep breath, “Can you be a gentleman Gendry Baratheon? Can you make my first time with a man a memorable experience instead of the nightmare all highborn girls are taught to suffer through?”

He leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss, before pulling back and whispering, “If you allow me too, I will show you only pleasure.”

She nodded, “Then, you may take me to bed.”

She expected him to smirk again but instead he merely gave her a genuine smile and nodded. He took her into his arms, her legs still wrapped around his waist and walked them over to the bed. He carely laid her down upon the mattress, a featherbed with bedding from Lys, and tonight it would experience what it was made for. She saw it in his eyes as he slowly began to untie her vest, this was not simply a fuck for him. This was not just about knowing what all the fuss was about. This was about knowing what being with Gendry would be like. The man whose eyes haunted her most intimate dreams and made her feel things she had never experienced before.

She could not recall how exactly they’d both lost their clothing, it was a blur of hands, but she clearly remembered him kissing down her body. He started at her lips before going to her neck and then lavishing attention on her breasts. She had never realized how sensitive they could be before his lips and fingers played with them. When his hand moved lower, she thought she knew what to expect, but his larger fingers proved her wrong. He played with her special bud before moving to tease her entrance, his thumb still applying pressure. He gently pushed one finger into her, his eyes keeping close attention to her face. She had never felt so much pressure there before it was strange but not uncomfortable. When he seemed convinced she was alright, he began to move the finger. First in and out slowly, making her slicker before he slowly added a second finger. Once she had grown accused to two, he started moving them in other ways inside her. One motion brushed up a spot within herself that she had not known had existed before that moment, her eyes closed without thought as a moan escaped her. He repeated the motion again and again, his pace increasing while he returned attention to her breasts with his mouth. The sensations were too much and it wasn’t long before she released a silent scream as her back arched off the bed. He slowed his fingers and moved up to kiss her lips.

She smiled at him, her body more relaxed than she had thought possible before.

“You’re beautiful.” He whispered before kissing her deeply, his body leaning against her. The evidence of his own arousal was hard and large against her leg.

She reached down slowly and wrapped a hand around his cock, his lips left hers with a gasp. His blue eyes dark with desire. She moved her hand up and down over his length, enjoying how he seemed to be becoming undone from such a simple action.

He reached down and stopped her, “If you continue, the night will be over before we’d both like.”

She frowned for a moment but then understood what he meant and nodded.

He rolled over onto his back, bringing her with him until she was straddling him. Her naked cunt was pressed up against his cock, the warmth making her feel excited with the nervous energy she’d been feeling ever since he got up from his chair. His hands settled on her hips, slowly moving her back and forth, “When you feel ready, you are in control.”

She leaned forward and kissed him, every word, every action, made her understand just how important of a choice this was. As she sat back up, she lifted her hips and used a hand to straighten out his cock. She kept her eyes on him as she slowly lowered herself onto him, taking him slowly, but stopping as a shot of pain came.

“Relax.” He grunted, his hands fisting in the sheets as if it was just as uncomfortable for him.

She didn’t know how to do that and was just about to panic that maybe this won’t work, maybe he was too big for her small body. She had always been the one that…..his hand was on her bud again, massaging it and causing her body to relax on its own accord. Her cunt clenched with pleasure, which only drew his cock further in. She took a deep breath and forced herself to take him completely. She had always been warned there would be pain, that was not she would call it, uncomfortable was the better word. She slowly lifted her hips, only a slight bit and lowered again.

Gendry groaned beneath her, his hands were surely leaving bruises on her hips. She liked that sound and so she repeated the motion, still just as slow as before. His blue eyes snapped open, almost as if he hadn’t realized they were closed, and he looked at her when he said, “You are killing me, Captain.”

She smiled and she repeated it one, two, three times. On the fourth, she went even further up his length before sinking back down and the pleasure she had been promised was growing within her once again. She began to do it faster with each lift of her hips, until she was just bouncing up and down on his cock. 

Gendry’s groans of pleasure spurned her on, his own hips pumping up to meet hers after a while and it only heightened the feelings within her. Then, one of his hands moved from her hip to rub at the place above where they were joined. Her body seized almost instantly with added stimulation, her cunt quivering around him as he continued his thrusts.

“Arya…..you need to get off or I’m going to spill inside.” He warned her, and she could see the pain on his face as he was holding off his own pleasure. 

She carefully got off of him, falling into a heap beside him on the bed. He took his cock in hand and within a few strokes he was coming on his stomach. Arya wanted to say something, ask him how he was, but instead she laid her head on his shoulder and fell asleep, her body had never felt so relaxed.

* * *

Gendry woke slowly and looked around the cabin that was not his own. After their lovemaking, Arya had fallen asleep immediately. He had carefully extracted himself from her embrace, cleaning them both up with a wet rag before he had blown out her lantern and crawled back into the bed with her. He had debated going back to his own cabin but the thought had made him uncomfortable. Now, as his eyes landed on her open, shining grey eyes as she smiled at him, he knew he had made the right decision.

“Is it morning?” He asked, his voice rough from the sleep.

“Dawn has just started, we still have a little time.” She answered, and shyly looked away, “I apologize for falling asleep afterwards.”

He shook his head, “Do not be sorry. Do you hold any other regrets?”

“About what we did last night?” She asked and he nodded in confirmation, “No, I do not regret it.”

He let out a breath he had realized he had been holding, “I am glad, for I do not regret it either.”

She smiled for a moment before it fell, “You shall be leaving me soon.”

“I keep telling you I am not.’ He told her, “My stepmother will be glad to be rid of me and honestly, I hated being Lord Baratheon.”

“I understand, the life of the highborn is not for everyone.”

There was a tone in her voice that made him think this was probably his chance to get her story and so he gently asked, “Is that how you found yourself here?”

She nodded and then let out a sigh, “Do you know House Stark of Winterfell?”

“Yes, my father knew Lord Stark as a boy. He had originally thought of marrying me to one of his daughters but nothing ever worked out, probably a good thing for her, given my track record on bethroals.” He replied, trying for a joke but Arya did not laugh.

“Lord Stark is my father.” She continued, “I was to marry Edric Dayne of Starfall, I was sent down before my betrothal. My mother hoped that if I got to know my betrothed first, that I would cause less of a fuss when it came to the actual wedding when I became of age. The journey from the North is a long one and you must travel through the sunset sea. I had been so angry that I refused an escort to Dorne from either of my parents, instead they sent a few trusted men with me. We were sailing when the ship was set upon. I had been rebelling against dresses as well, so I was dressed as a boy. The men who took the shop just thought I was a deckboy, no one gave me a second glance, except for the Hound.”

“Your first mate?” He asked without stopping to think.

She nodded, “He protected my secret and I never told anyone the truth about who I was. My guards were killed and I was brought on to work as a deckboy on the ship that destroyed mine. I passed for years before my moonblood came and I began to develop a more womanly figure.” She took a pause, “By then, I had been trained in hand-to-hand combat and swords by the Hound, as well as gained some very loyal friends. I was able to hide the blood with their help and I bound my breasts. Then, three years ago, the Captain finally discovered the truth. He was going to let the crew rape me before throwing into the sea. The crew had other ideas, they mutinied, and I was the new Captain.”

“Why are they so afraid of you then?” He wondered aloud.

“There are some men who don’t care whether you are a boy or a girl to take advantage of you. The Hound could not watch me all the time. They began leaving me alone after I killed the third man, for there was nothing wrong with defending yourself, I was never punished. The Captain had seemed to have forgotten this, a few members of the crew remained loyal to him and attempted to kill me. I killed them and the Captain as well.” She shook her head, “I earned a lot of respect that day, the crew has been following me out of a mix of fear and respect.”

He was silent a moment, thinking over everything she told him before saying, “Have you never been with a man before because of those men that attempted to rape you?”

She frowned in thought, “That might have been some of it, most of it came from the expectation that I was always supposed to be sold off to be something a man fucked children into it, and I didn’t want that. A small portion is also I feared bedding a member of the crew and having that be seen as favoritism or a weakening of my strength.”

He nodded, “I can understand that. I already told you it has been years since I was last with a woman because of the perception of others.” He then looked at the door with a nod, “Will they not know what we have done when I leave here this morning?”

She shrugged, “I do not care about that.”

“Thank you for telling me all this.” He said, and ran a hand over her arm, “Does your family believe you dead then?”

She nodded, “Arya Stark died when her ship was attacked by pirates on the way to Dorne ten years ago.”

“I will keep your secret,” he smirked, “m’lady.”

She groaned and threw the blanket over her head.

He laughed at her behavior and lifted the blanket over himself as well, giving him access to her once again. He found himself thinking as he gave her a kiss, that this was something that he could get used to very easily. While he fully believed that there would be no ransom delivered for him, he was starting to hope he was right, because he was not sure he was ready to leave this wonderful woman beside him.

She curled into his chest when their kisses ceased, “I wish we could just stay like this all day.”

He held her tighter, “You are the Captain, who is there to tell you that you can’t?”

She shook her head against his chest, “I need the men to know that just because I have bedded you, that nothing has changed.”

He stilled completely, he certainly felt like everything had changed. All his trysts before had been just that, quick and fleeting, he did not want that with her. 

She did not seem to notice his change in demoner and said, “I doubt I would be able to take you inside me again today anyway. I am feeling quite sore.” She tilted her head up, her look vulnerable, “You will come share my bed tonight anyway?”

He smiled, “I will share your bed any night you wish.” He meant it too, he knew she had appearances and such to keep up with her crew, but he hoped that the more time he spent with her alone, the more she would feel for him. He did not know the words for what he was feeling about the young, beautiful Captain but he knew it certainly seemed like it would be fit for one of those stupid love songs the ladies loved so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!!! Please don't be afraid to leave a comment with your thoughts, I do love hearing from you!!


	4. The Ransom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day for the ransom exchange arrives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello wonderful readers. Thank you as always for all the wonderful comments. 
> 
> This chapter is a little shorter than what I usually attempt to post, but I had a clear point I wanted to end it at and we reached it.
> 
> Enjoy!!

They had had another three days left in the voyage before they reached port and Gendry had spent every night of them in her bed. That first night after they’d been together, he had explored her with his mouth, while she had used her hands on him. The second night he took her fully again, this time with him on top and fucking her with such force she had almost poked holes in her bedsheets from gripping them so hard. The third night had been after an extremely windy afternoon that had left him exhausted; she found that out when he was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. She had curled around him that night and it was somehow more intimate than anything else they had done.

They docked at a small trading village, it was more of a waystop for ships traveling from Essos to the far sides of Westeros. It suited their purposes perfectly, they earned their safe port as well as protecting the village from those pirates with less than honorable intentions and in return the villagers did not turn them into the lord or the crown. Many of the men had families that lived within the village and they had disembarked for the sennight they had before they needed to head to the rendezvous site, the storms had shortened their leave time considerably. She promised to make it up to them afterwards.

Gendry continued to help on the deck, now that only a half dozen men remained on the ship. He seemed to have no desire to explore the village, or at least if he did, he did not mention it to her. He did keep telling her that there would be no one at the rendezvous site and she was wasting time. While she was growing more and more reluctant to get rid of him with each night he spent in her bed, she knew that it was necessary to keep the crew happy. Clegane had caught onto the new sleeping arrangements after the first night, he once again gave her warnings, but consented she was an adult who could make her decisions, even the wrong ones.

Gendry seemed to be trying to endear himself to her first mate as well she noticed. The sight would often make her laugh, her loves following around her oldest friend like a lost puppy who had found a new master. She asked him about it one night, to which he said that it was important for the future that Clegane liked him. She did not need to press him further on that, she knew he thought of the ship as a new home.

The sennight passed with good weather and no trouble, she hoped that was a good omen. The crew slowly trickled back to the ship and preparations were made. The set sail with the outgoing tide, they would arrive at the rendezvous around midday, just as planned.

Arya made sure to take him long and slow that night, making sure that if it was the last time she would have him, that it would be memorable. He whispered endearments into her ear and promised things she knew he would not be able to keep. As they laid on the bed afterwards, his steady breathing lulling her into a dream of a potential future. A future where he remained on the ship with her, helping her get her coin and achieve her freedom. He was always by her side on deck and held her in their bed. They could find a peaceful village to settle down in when the sea no longer held her same appeal. Have a few children with dark hair and wild tempers. She smiled as she drifted further into sleep, the dream fading but still a secret call of her heart.

The spot was clear of any other ships when they arrived, just as Gendry predicted. Arya still called for anchor and sent a few men ashore just to be sure no was waiting for them. The men returned without locating anyone. The sat anchored for three days, yet no ship bearing the Baratheon flag appeared.

Arya sat across from Gendry as the sun sank below the horizon, “I am sorry.”

Gendry looked at her with raised eyebrows, “What are you sorry for? I told you this is what would happen. I have had a moon to come to acceptance. I am sorry you have lost out on your potential coin.”

Arya felt anger begin to boil in her gut, how could the Baratheon’s just throw Gendry away like this? He was apologizing to her, his captor, because he had lost her out on some coin? He’d given her more pleasure in the last fortnight than anything else in her entire life, and he was apologizing? She could not stand for this. She stood from the table, “We are going to Storm’s End. I wish to have a few words with your stepmother.”

He stood as well and shook his head, “Arya, she is an evil woman, and devious, a very dangerous combination. I don’t know how you would get an audience with her, but if you did, she would find a way to kill you.”

“I am not someone so easily cowed.” She replied and pushed past him up to the deck. 

Clegane was on wheel duty this evening. He barely glanced at her from his spot as she approached.

“Lift anchor and begin to sail towards Storm’s End.” She replied, she heard Gendry’s heavy steps behind her as he climbed the stairs.

“We just going to give him back without a ransom now?” Clegane asked, finally turning to look at her.

She shook her head, “The Baratheon’s have lost claim on him now. We are going to show Cersei Lannister-Baratheon what a mistake she had made.”

“What do you mean to do?” Gendry asked.

She turned to look at him, “I assume you know ways to sneak in and out of the castle? I told you, I want to have a few words with your stepmother. If I take a few of her jewels while I’m at it, that is just a benefit.”

Gendry’s mouth upturned into a devious smirk, “That is the best plan I’ve heard yet. There is a small smugglers entrance on the bay side. It is very dangerous though, it is not called Shipbreaker Bay for no reason.”

“My men can handle it.” She assured him before looking back at Clegane, “I believe I provided you with orders.”

He shook his head, “One day woman, you are going to get me killed.”

“It will not be today.” She told him and took control of the wheel as he disappeared below deck, the shouts rising up to meet them.

Gendry watched her with unabashed desire and she knew that tonight she would be probably ravished. He stepped closer, coming to stand before her, “Does this mean I am yours now?”

She looked into his eyes, she knew what he was really saying, “Do you want to be?”

“Have since I first laid eyes on you.” He replied, “I never made any pretense about that.”

“This would be different. I do not share and I do not let what is mine go easily. You would be stuck with me until death.” She told him, seeing no point in hiding the truth.

He lifted up one of her hands and kissed the knuckles, “I am yours, Captain.”

She smirked at him, “Glad we have this understood between us, get to your post.”

“Aye.” He said with a wink before going to help raise the sails.

She had always been stubborn and reckless, those were the words her mother had used to describe her on more than one occasion. They had never felt more true than they did today. She was acting on pure impulse, all because a woman she had never met had thrown away a man she had known for a moon. She smiled as she turned the ship, Storm’s End and Cersei had no idea what was coming for them.

* * *

Gendry wasn’t sure what to expect when they pulled into the docks at Storm’s End but what he saw wasn’t it. He had been gone just over a moon but it almost seemed like a new place. The buildings were all the same, it was the people that seemed different. He had not shaved while on the boat, so he had a good beard, and his hair was longer. He had been given a cap from one of the crew to better hide his identity should anyone recognize him. That was not something he was worried about, no one had looked up since they arrived.

Arya seemed to sense the same problems he did and pushed them into the tavern. The serving wench came up to them and quietly asked what they would like. Arya ordered them each an ale and then asked, “What happened here? Everyone seems sad.”

The young woman looked around for a moment before saying, “Lord Robert and his son Gendry died on a voyage to Bravos. They were both well loved, we are in mourning.”

Gendry looked up from the table at that, “What do you mean Lord Robert died?”

“Lady Baratheon announced it a little over a fortnight past, they both perished at sea. Lord Joffrey is now the Lord of Storm’s End. He has already doubled the taxes.” She told them before going off to get the drinks.

Arya turned to him, placing a hand on his arm, “Gendry.”

He shook his head, “She killed him. I knew she hated him but I never thought she would go this far. My disappearance must have given her the perfect opportunity.”

The wench dropped off the ale quickly before moving on to another patron.

He quickly took the tankard and downed it. He would have never called his father a perfect man but he was still his father. That bitch killed him, he wouldn’t be surprised if Joffrey had had something to do with it either.

“Another ale.” He heard Arya call but he wasn’t really paying attention, he was too focused on the anger and grief.

She allowed him to sit there in silence for a long time, he eventually slowed down on the ale, and began to think of ways to get revenge for his slain father.

He looked up at Arya, “I want to kill her.”

Arya nodded, “I will help you. She has not only thrown you away but killed her husband, such an evil woman must not be allowed to live.”

“We need to figure out if Joffrey was involved too. That little shit is too much like his mother, he would have gladly helped kill his own Father. Tommen is a good kid, he should be the Lord of Storm’s End.” Gendry replied, and downed his ale one more time, “Let’s go get that little shit and his bitch mother.”

Arya placed a hand on his arm, “You have had far too much to drink. Let’s go back to the ship, we can plan our revenge first thing in the morning.”

He wanted to argue but he figured she knew more about this sort of thing than he did and nodded. He would get his vengeance. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts on these new developments? I appreciate all of you, thank you. (I post my Gendrya Big Bang story tomorrow, so keep an eye out if you'd like to read it)


	5. Storm's End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gendry returns to Storm's End to have a talk with Cersei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello wonderful readers!! Thank you all for the lovely comments, as always, I love every one that I receive. If you notice the chapter count, this is the second to last chapter of the story. thank you everyone for your support!
> 
> Enjoy!!

The smuggler's entrance to Storm’s End was not something that was known to exist by everyone, Gendry wasn’t even completely sure if his father had known about it. Davos had shown it to him once many years before just in case he ever had need for a quick escape. Now, Arya’s skilled crewmen were making it seem as though Shipbreaker Bay was nothing more than a quiet lake used for romantic outings. It had been three days since he had learned of his father’s murder and it was now time for revenage to be had.

Arya had planned the infiltration of the castle, while her crew were more suited to sea battles, a few of them were former sellswords. Those were the ones that were brought with them, though Gendry hoped that the only people being killed tonight would be Cersei and Joffrey. No one really guarded the bay walls, they were impossible to climb as it would require someone with the ability to not only scale the cliff but the walls as well. They were able to slip under the cliff and down the small channel to the secret tunnel without anyone being the wiser. 

They remained in the tunnel until the sun set outside, Gendry had timed it so they could make their journey through the castle once the household would be asleep. Cersei was a night owl however, she often remained up in her chambers deep into the night. This did not concern him at all, even awake she could not sound an alarm from her high tower.

Gendry slowly led Arya, Clegane, and the three other men up the winding stairs. Their entrance to the tunnel was a nondescript alcove in the outer wall near the kitchens. He made sure the hall was clear before they began the second ascent, the one that would lead them to the family chambers.

First they came across the rooms for Tommen and Mrycella, he hoped they were sound asleep and would not be able to hear what horrors he had come to deliver upon their mother. Next was Joffrey’s room and then his own. He briefly stopped before Joffrey’s door, wondering if the blonde headed man was inside or if he already made himself comfortable in the lord’s chambers. He was sure that his own room had already been cleaned out and was awaiting the birth of Joffrey’s children, once Cersei settled on the proper bride for him of course.

The lady’s chamber was on the next floor but there were two guards standing duty outside her door, a sight that Gendry was not used to seeing within his home. He gestured for them to retreat down once more and then ushered them all into his room. 

He looked around, sure enough, the furniture remained but all of his personal effects were gone. He shook his head, “There are two guard standing outside her door. We will need to deal with him before we can get to her.”

“Two men?” The Hound asked.

“Aye.” Gendry replied, slightly confused by the Hound’s attitude.

“I’ll take care of it.” He said and left the room without confirmation.

Gendry looked at Arya, she just shrugged and said, “He is an excellent swordsman, this will be over quickly. We should be ready.”

She moved back towards the door and he followed her, their other men remaining silent as they retook the stairs.

Gendry peaked into the hallway and saw both the guards on the floor with Clegane standing peacefully over them. He sent a nod to the man before he squared up and looked at the door to Cersei’s room. He reached for the door but stopped before he touched it.

“Have you changed your mind?” Arya asked quietly, laying a hand on his arm.

He looked at her and found himself trapped in her grey gaze, and felt his surety return, “No.”

He looked back at the door and pushed it open.

“What is it?” He heard the voice of his younger brother asked.

Gendry stepped into the room and he watched as Joffrey’s eyes went large with shock before Gendry moved to look at Cersei, she remained seated at her table.

Gendry heard the door close behind him, watching as Joffrey’s eyes flickered at something behind him. Eventually his brother looked back at him and said, “You are supposed to be dead.”

“I know the fact that I am not is a great inconvenience for you.” Gendry replied, “I never expected you to pay the ransom and if that is all you had done I would have let it go. You could have never seen me again but you had to kill Father too.”

“Kill Father? You think I killed Father to become Lord?” Joffrey asked, but Gendry could hear the nerves behind his fake bravado.

Gendry shook his head, “I think your mother did.”

Joffrey turned to his mother, “What do you think we should do Mother?”

Cersei got to her feet, “I am surprised you care about your Father Gendry, he certainly did not care about you.”

“That is not true.” Gendry said, his voice edged with rage, “He might not have been the best Father but he gave a shit about me. Which is more than I can ever say about you as a mother.”

She chuckled, “Why would I want to be a mother to a worthless little shitstain like yourself. You are not my blood. I laughed when I got the ransom letter for you, meant I could finally be free of you.”

Gendry turned to look at Arya, “Just as I said she would.”

“You did.” Arya replied, “Why did you kill Lord Robert?”

Cersei looked her over and frowned, “Who are you?”

“I am the person to whom you did pay a ransom.” Arya replied, crossed her arms over her chest, “I don’t like being ignored. You didn’t even have the courtesy to send someone to tell me you refused the terms.”

“You are dreaded ‘She-Wolf of the Seas’?” Joffrey asked, a scoff at the end of his statement, “I was expecting…..something else.”

Arya turned her glare onto Joffrey, who flinched at the stare before she turned back to Cersei, “Why did you kill Lord Robert? We heard the rumor you are spreading around and he was not killed at sea with Gendry.”

Cersei finally seemed to understand the danger she was in, “Why did you not kill Gendry when there was no ransom?” She looked between them and smirked, “Did he seduce you? He and his father had that in common, a love for the women.”

Arya laughed and looked to Gendry, “I think she is trying to use your past lovers against me.”

Gendry smirked before glancing at Cersei, “I told her the truth about everything Cersei, you have no one to share your lies with here.”

Joffrey scoffed, “What are you going to do? Kill us both? Even if you do, you cannot get the lordship back, you’d be a kinslayer.”

Gendry turned to his brother, “I have no desire to be the Lord of Storm’s End, Tommen is the much better choice. He will treat the people with compassion where you know only hate.”

“I plan to get rid of him too, once my new wife arrives and I get an heir from her.” Joffrey said with a smirk, “Just like I did with Father maybe, a little poison in his cup and a few trusted guards to throw the body into the bay.”

“Joffrey.” Cersei scolded between clenched teeth.

“He isn’t going to kill us Mother, he doesn’t have the stomach for it.” Joffrey said and slowly approached Gendry, “I am willing to give you something brother.”

“What might that be?” Gendry asked, not believing it for a moment.

“We will hand over the money for the ransom and you don’t kill us.” Joffrey told him as if it was the most logical answer ever to be uttered aloud.

“I can also kill you and just take the money for the ransom. I think I like that one better.” Gendry replied and lifted his sword to Joffrey’s neck.

Joffrey went pale and began shaking in fear and Cersei screamed at him to stop, to see reason. Gendry turned to her, “See reason? You have treated me like a pile of shit that you stepped in and could never get off your shoe. You dragged my name through the mud. You had the staff thinking I was going to rape them if they were ever alone with me. All for what? So this piece of human waste could be the Lord of Storm’s End?”

Cersei glared at him, “I am not sorry for what I have done for my son.”

“Did you kill the women that Gendry was betrothed to?” Arya asked suddenly, breaking the staring contest that he was having with this stepmother.

Cersei flicked her green eyes to Arya, “I did. Those women were the key to securing Gendry’s role as lord, I could not have him having a legitimate child.”

“You were planning to kill him eventually?” Arya questioned, and Gendry could hear the dangerous tone in her voice.

“I was. I had planned for him to be killed in Bravos but then you attacked his ship, seemed like an easy way for me to be rid of him.” Cersei then shrugged, “Shame you had to bed him instead. He must be better than his father though if that was enough to get you not to kill him.”

Arya pulled out her sword, “If you have any final words Cersei Lannister, you should say them.”

Cersei sneered, “Going to let your woman do your own dirty work?”

“I am not.” Gendry replied and stabbed his sword into Joffrey’s throat. He watched as his brother’s green eyes widened in shock before closing as he body sagged to the ground.

Cersei released a high pitch scream of anguish, rushing over to her son’s body. She draped herself over her son, begging him to open his eyes.

“It is over Cersei.” Gendry said, causing her hateful eyes to turn on him once more.

“You shall rot in the seven hells for all you have done today Gendry Baratheon.” She spat at him.

“I am sure you and Joffrey will be there to greet me.” He told her before stabbing her in the chest.

She never took her eyes off of him as the life slowly faded from her body. She slumped, her final resting place over her son, together to the end.

He stared at the two bodies for what felt like hours but he knew was only moments before Arya touched his arm, “We should go, someone might have heard her screams.”

He nodded and withdrew a letter from his pocket, he placed it on the table, Tommen’s name written across the front. He took a deep breath and they left the scene behind.

Clegane had come into the room with them but the others had gone to loot the lord’s chamber. Clegane remained behind in the room for a few minutes while they waited for the others to rejoin them. Clegane joined them with a sack, Gendry assumed it was full of Cersei’s many jewels.

“I left some of the old looking lion shit, for your sister.” Celgane commented.

Gendry nodded, it was nice to know that the Hound did have a good heart hidden beneath the disdain.

The others appeared and they wordlessly began their descent back down the castle. They did not encounter another soul and Gendry was grateful, he wasn’t sure he could handle having to kill anyone else. He had killed before, but that had been in self defense, this was murder. Arya kept a firm grip on his hand throughout it all, not even letting him go as they climbed into the boat. He was grateful for her support and that she was not bothering him to speak, though he was sure that would be coming once they were in her cabin.

The clouds moved from in front of the half moon, shining light upon them and the castle. He gave Storm’s End one last long look, he could never return to his ancestral home. The feeling should have left him feeling nothing but dread, instead, with a squeeze of his hand, he knew that his future was ahead of him. A small smile cracked his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one chapter to go!! If there are any questions I forgot to answer or anything you'd like to see in the final chapter, don't be afraid to let me know, I might just be able to work it in. I hope to have the final chapter up by the end of the week.


	6. First Night of Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya helps Gendry deal with his emotions after the events that happened at Storm's End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, the final chapter. Thank you everyone reading this for all your wonderful support!!! <3
> 
> Smut Warning: there is smut, but they do actually talk a lot during it, so you might not want to skip it but you do, it starts after the line "He nipped at her throat" and goes until the line that starts with "she shook her head"
> 
> Hopefully you enjoy the final part of this story!!

Arya let the silence fill the cabin once they had returned to the ship. She had given the orders to sail back to their village while Clegane had taken the sacks of loot to his cabin to sort. Gendry had not said a word since he had killed his brother and stepmother. She had been willing to this deed for him, to spare him the tear on his soul that killing another person could bring, but he had acted before she could.

She glanced over at him now, sitting on the bed, he had removed his overcoat, sword, and boots, but everything else still remained. She was pretending to look at charts, giving him space until he chose he needed her comfort.

She could still remember the first life she had taken that was not self defense, the man had been a sailor on a ship they had boarded. She had been 15 and eager to prove herself, she still remembered the shock and pain on the man’s face after she had stabbed him in the belly. Sometimes she had trouble remembering her father’s face but that man she knew she would never forget. 

“Did I do the right thing?” Gendry's broken voice said.

She looked at him, “Does it feel like the right thing?”

“I killed my own brother.” He replied and she noticed his hands were shaking.

She got to her feet and sat down besides him, she had already dressed for bed before she had noticed his vacant position on the bed. She wrapped an arm around his shoulder, leaning her head on his arm, “You did but he was murderer himself. He admitted to poisoning your father, he was planning to do the same to your little brother.”

“Cersei would have never let him do that.” Gendry defended quickly and she wondered if he was trying to believe one good thing about his stepmother.

“If she had tried to stop him, what would have stopped him from killing her as well?” Arya asked him, and when he did not answer, she continued, “He was over taxing his smallfolk, he would have eventually left with them all with nothing. You did the people of Storm’s End and the Stormlands a favor today.”

“He was still my brother.” He whispered.

“He was, you shared blood, but he had no love for you. You have committed a horrible act but it is not one that everyone on this ship has not committed as well. There will be no judgement from me, or them. I was ready to carry this burden for you but you acted too quickly.” She told him, linking her fingers through his.

“This was something I needed to do myself.” He told her before he raised their joined hands, “My bloody hands do not frighten you?”

“You have never been afraid of mine and there is much more blood on them than yours.” She assured him, “We can never speak of this again if that is what you want, or we can speak of it every night. Whatever you need to feel at peace with yourself, I shall do it.”

“Thank you, for everything.” He said, pushing her away slightly before bringing his free hand to cup her face, “You have saved me.”

She smiled and laid a gentle kiss to his lips, “I think we have saved each other.”

He nodded, “What is our next move then, Captain?”

“We shall return to the village for at least a fortnight, the men deserve some time with their families. No one shall come looking for us because no one knows we were there.”

“After that?” He asked and she watched as he moved his head to kiss her neck.

“We shall head over to Bravos or maybe Volantis, sell our ill gotten goods….” She moaned as he began to suck on the delicate skin there, “After that, we shall sail the seas looking for the next target and then begin the process all over again.”

He hummed against her neck before saying, “What will my role be Captain?”

“Clegane makes the crew assignments.” She said with a smirk, “I will require your presence to be right here beside me though, every night.”

He placed one of his hands on her thigh, bare below the hem of the over large shirt she slept it, and slowly moved it, “Official bed warmer of the Captain is not a crew position?”

She chuckled, “Not one that I am aware of.” His fingers teased at her exposed womanhood, “I could always create the role however.”

His teeth nipped at her throat, “I would grow bored when you had to attend to your duties. Clegane can order me around during the day and you can do that same at night.”

His fingers pushed inside and she let out a breathy moan, “Is that a life you will be content with?”

“Shall I be with you?” He whispered against her ear.

She nodded, his fingers rendering her momentarily overcome by pleasure.

“Then I shall be content.” He promised her, picking up the pace of his fingers, and she felt that glorious edge approached, “With you, from this day until my last day.”

She gasped with overwhelming pleasure, her cunt clenching around his fingers like a vice. She knew what those words meant when they were said in front of a septon and she knew he did as well. She looked into his blue eyes and whispered, “From this day until my last day.”

He smiled, bright and wide, before roughly kissing her and pushing her onto her back. Any thoughts of slow and sweet were pushed from their minds. Instead they were a frantic mess of limbs as they removed his clothes, her shirt the easiest thing to have been dealt with. Before she was even really aware he was naked, he was pushing his cock into her. 

She had had him many times now and yet she was amazed that he could make her feel so full each time. She sometimes wondered if that feeling would fade overtime, if years from now he would still keep her filling her so perfectly. As he pounded into her, she certainly hoped that was the case. He brought one of his hands to that special spot over where they were joined, his pace there just as unrelenting as the one he set with his hips. She could feel the pleasure building once again and as she caught his eyes with hers all she could think to say was the only thing still left unsaid between them, “I love you.”

His hips stalled completely with him buried in her fully, he looked at her as if she had hung the stars in the sky, “Truly?”

She nodded, and rocked her hips slowly, “I love you Gendry Baratheon.”

His smile was wild and boyish, filling her a sense of love and belonging she had not ever before truly felt before in life. He leaned down and gave her a long, sensual kiss, while slowly beginning to rock his hips once again. Their previous hurry was long gone, it was replaced with something much more intimate.

She felt her peak heat her suddenly, the build so slow she had barely noticed it until it spilled over, causing him to do the same. He had always been careful in the past, always leaving his seed on her skin and not within her womb. She was sure that he had been as caught up in their feelings as she had been and her release had triggered his own.

He looked down as he pulled out of her, his low as he whispered, “I did not mean to do that.”

She shook her head, bringing his eyes back to her, “It is fine. I got some moon tea from the village midwife before we left for the ransom meetup.”

“I love you.” He said as she settled beside her.

She couldn’t stop the smile on her face, “I love you too.”

He pulled her against him and quickly fell asleep, it was such a turn from how he had only been an hour earlier. Her mind wandered as she began to drift. She had declared her love for a man she had barely known a full moon turn. They had unofficially bonded themselves together, she would see if he wanted to do it officially with the septon in the village. She gave a lazy smile to the universe, she knew he would. Gendry would be with her for the rest of their days, she had never returned to her family to avoid marriage to a lord. Now, she had a lord in her bed and never wanted to let him go. Life had a funny way of working out, even if their only castle would be a ship on the high seas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I just want to thank you all for all your wonderful support!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be afraid to let me know what you think!!


End file.
